Si Pemalu yang Jatuh Cinta
by Marians
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo si hybrid kucing ras Russian Blue pemalu dan cengeng yang akhirnya merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta setelah ditolong oleh hybrid kucing Bombay yang membuatnya menangis diawal perjumpaan mereka. [MingyuxWonwoo] [BoysLove] [Hybrid!AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Si Pemalu yang Jatuh Cinta**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Hybrid!AU. Seventeen as cat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling tampan di kampus ini?"

Yoon Jeonghan—seorang _hybrid Persian Himalayan_ bertanya dengan sangat antusias, bahkan ekor emasnya bergoyang semangat, sementara matanya menatap penuh minat kearah gerombolan _hybrid_ dominan yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya.

Si _hybrid Scottish Fold_ yang memiliki tubuh paling gembul diantara gerombolan _hybrid_ kucing itu mengikuti arah pandang Jeonghan. Semenit kemudian, ekor dan telinga—mungilnya—langsung bergerak-gerak heboh.

"Seungkwan, berhentilah bersikap menggoda," tegur Hong Jisoo, si _hybrid_ _Ragamuffin_ yang paling kalem diantara teman-temannya.

Si _Scottish Fold—_ mari sebut saja Boo Seungkwan—melempar senyum kikuk, kini ekornya tak lagi bergerak menggoda, "Si _American Short Hair_ itu—kalau tidak salah Choi Hansol, nama kerennya Vernon!"

Hong Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Seungkwan yang kini kembali heboh. Kibasan ekor dari _hybrid_ itu sungguh menganggunya.

"Jisoo-ya~ menurutmu siapa?"

Itu Jeonghan yang bertanya, dan Jisoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Astaga, kau _Ragamuffin_ paling membosankan yang pernah kukenal," celetuk Jeonghan.

"Dan kau adalah _Persian Himalayan_ paling pemalas yang ada dunia ini, _hyung,"_ sindir sosok lain yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil disana.

Jeonghan melirik sinis, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, wahai _kucing kecilku."_

Si mungil itu mendelik tajam, "Aku tidak kecil!"

"Rasmu semuanya mungil lho, _hyung._ Aku tidak pernah melihat _Munchkin_ yang lebih besar dari dia," si _hybrid_ ras _Burmilla_ coklat itu menunjuk kearah _hybrid Munchkin_ yang tak sengaja lewat didekat mereka—Min Yoongi.

Si mungil itu memukul tangan temannya, "Jangan menunjuk orang lain seperti itu, Minghao!"

Si _hybrid Burmilla_ itu merengut, "Huft, kau tidak asik, Jihoon _hyung."_

Lee Jihoon—si _Munchkin_ itu hanya memutar bola mata malas, sama seperti Jeonghan yang mendengus.

"Ayolah teman-teman aku bertanya pada kalian," rengeknya.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang tertampan disana, Jeonghan?" tanya Jisoo, tak lupa senyum kalem terlukis apik di paras manisnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum bodoh, ia menunjuk kearah _hybrid California Spangled_ yang memiliki corak telinga dan ekor hitam emas, "Choi Seungcheol, bukankah dia sangat jantan dan tampan?"

Semua yang ada disana memutar bola mata malas. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Jeonghan memang naksir pada si _California Spangled_ bernama Choi Seungcheol itu. Hanya saja, Jeonghan itu terlalu genit, sementara Seungcheol juga terlalu _playboy_.

Jadi ya, pendekatan mereka terkesan main-main dan tidak pernah ada kemajuan.

"Kalau Jihoon _hyung_ , pasti Soonyoung _hyung_ 'kan?" celetuk Minghao dengan polosnya.

Telinga dan ekor Jihoon langsung menegang, tanpa babibu ia langsung memukulkan sumpitnya ke kepala Minghao, "Sembarangan. Si berisik _Siberian_ itu sama sekali tidak menarik!"

 _Tsundere._ Batin semua teman-temannya.

"Kalau Minghao, kau pasti akan bilang sama seperti Jisoo; tidak ada," ucap Jeonghan.

Minghao tersenyum lebar, ekornya bergoyang senang, "Tidak juga, menurutku yang paling tampan di kampus ini adalah Junhui _ge!"_

Seungkwan mengangguk paham, "Lalu—hmm, Wonwoo _hyung_ , menurutmu siapa?"

Satu-satunya _hybrid_ yang sedari tadi diam dan larut dalam bacaannya itu mendongak. Kacamata bundar yang sempat melorot itu ia benarkan. Ia menatap bingung kearah Seungkwan, "Apanya yang siapa?"

"Yang paling tampan Wonwoo, siapa?" itu Jeonghan yang bersuara, ia gemas dengan ekspresi polos dari Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo menerawang, tangannya ia letakkan di bawah dagu, pose berpikir yang membuat _hybrid_ dominan yang tak sengaja melintas dan melihat Wonwoo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Uhh—aku?"

"Huh?"

Tiga puluh detik kemudian...

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Gerombolan itu langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dari si _Russian Blue—_ sementara yang ditertawakan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku, telinga abu-abunya bahkan merunduk. Sungguh, Wonwoo sangat malu.

"Aduh—aduh, Wonwoo? Kau? Yang paling tampan? Astaga, perutku," ledek Jihoon.

Wonwoo yang mendengar ledekan Jihoon semakin malu, telinganya semakin merunduk, sementara ekor abu-abunya bergoyang Iesu. Tangannya menarik menarik pelan ujung pakaian Jihoon, "Jihoon - _ie,_ sudah. A-aku malu."

Jeonghan langsung menjerit melihat ekspresi malu-malu Wonwoo. Ia merebut buku yang menutupi paras Wonwoo. Tangannya kini sibuk mencubit pipi Wonwoo yang duduk dihadapannya. Ekor emasnya bergoyang semangat.

"Aigoo~ manisnya Wonwooku. Gemasnya. Gemas. Gemas," racau Jeonghan.

"Aa—aah—Jeonghan _hyung_ sudah," rengek Wonwoo. Paras manisnya kini memerah sempurna, malu menjadi perhatian semua _hybrid_ yang ada di kantin tersebut.

Sementara keempat temannya—sebut saja Jisoo, Jihoon, Minghao dan Seungkwan hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat si genit Jeonghan dan si pemalu Jeon Wonwoo.

.-.-.

"Si _Russian Blue_ yang ada disana itu, dia siapa?" bisik sosok _hybrid Bombay Cat_ pada kawannya yang sibuk tertawa.

 _Hybrid California Spangled—_ Choi Seungcheol menghentikan tawanya, ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh kawannya itu dan menemukan Jeonghan sedang _mengusel_ gemas _hybrid Russian Blue_ yang parasnya sudah memerah.

' _Dasar hybrid genit,'_ batin Seungcheol gemas.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Satu jurusan dengan Soonyoung. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Kim Mingyu—si _Bombay Cat—_ menyeringai, ekor hitamnya bergerak semangat, tanda ia begitu tertarik pada _mangsanya,_ "Bukankah ia sangat manis, _hyung?_ Aku mendadak _birahi_ hanya dengan melihatnya."

PLAK!

Seungcheol memukul kepala Mingyu cukup keras—yang untungnya tidak mengusik kawannya yang lain, " _Birahi_ kepalamu! Dengar Kim Mingyu, berani kau macam-macam pada Wonwoo, kupastikan kau akan berakhir mengenaskan ditanganku dan Soonyoung."

"Tunggu, apa hubungan kalian berdua dengan si Manis itu?" heran Mingyu.

"Wonwoo temanku dari kecil. Sungguh Kim Mingyu, jika kau hanya berniat main-main, carilah _submisif_ lain. Jangan Wonwoo," ucap Seungcheol serius.

Mingyu menghela napas, matanya masih menatap kearah Wonwoo yang masih digoda oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Ia reflek tersenyum ketika melihat Wonwoo yang menangis di pelukan _hybrid_ _Munchkin Cat_ yang tengah menepuk-nepuk surainya.

"Manis sekali. Astaga, kenapa ada _hybrid_ semanis itu sih?" gumam Mingyu pelan—namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menepuk dahinya ketika melihat ekor dan telinga hitam milik kawannya itu bergerak-gerak semangat, menunjukkan pemiliknya tengah berminat terhadap sesuatu.

"Astaga si keras kepala ini," gerutu Seungcheol, ia memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing.

Pusing melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah menemukan _mangsanya_.

.-.-.

Wonwoo berjalan seorang diri ditengah koridor yang sepi itu. Tangannya memeluk erat novel yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. _Hybrid_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tak nyaman ketika banyak mata _hybrid_ dominan yang menatapnya penuh minat.

Bagaimana tidak tertarik? Wonwoo berjalan seorang diri—biasanya si manis itu akan ditemani oleh si genit Jeonghan atau si galak Jihoon. Apalagi telinga _hybrid_ manis itu merunduk dan ekornya bergoyang pelan—malu-malu.

 _Memancing birahi para dominan._

Telinga abu-abu Wonwoo berkedut, ia ingin menangis saja ketika merasakan tanda bahaya yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia jadi menyesal kenapa tidak mau menunggu Jihoon yang tadi kembali ke ruang seni musik untuk mengambil gitarnya.

"Astaga!"

Wonwoo reflek melompat ke belakang, memancing tawa dari _hybrid_ kucing dominan yang baru saja mencegatnya. Sungguh, _hybrid_ manis itu rasanya ingin menangis saja, tapi ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Alhasil dia memasang topeng emo kebanggaannya—yang terkadang berhasil melindunginya dari dominan-dominan yang tertarik padanya.

"Aih, jangan memasang ekspresi _emo_ seperti itu dong," goda _hybrid_ asing itu.

Wonwoo menjauh ketika tangan kurang ajar itu ingin menyentuh telinga sensitifnya, "Tolong minggir."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau menghabiskan satu malam denganku. Kau dan feromon manismu itu membuatku _birahi_ ," goda mulut kurang ajar itu.

Sungguh, Wonwoo sekarang ingin menangis saja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa _hybrid_ dominan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memancing _birahi_ mereka dengan begitu mudah—demi Tuhan, Wonwoo bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!

 _Hybrid_ kucing manis itu bahkan terlalu pemalu—yang kata Jeonghan itu adalah pesonanya yang menggemaskan.

Wonwoo menghindar ketika dominan dihadapannya ingin menggandeng tangannya, "Tidak mau!"

"Ck, ayolah manis. Semalam saja," ucap _hybrid_ dominan itu sembari mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tentu saja menghindar, ia celingukan menatap sekitar dengan ekspresi memelas dan juga ketakutan—yang sayangnya membuat _hybrid_ dominan disana gigit jari saking gemasnya.

Mereka ingin menolong—sungguh, tapi kalau melihat ekspresi memelas minta _dikawini seperti itu ya niat baik mereka jadi hilang._

"YAAA!" teriak Wonwoo keras, ia langsung berlari ketika melihat celah untuk kabur.

 _Hybrid_ manis itu berlari menuju ruang seni tari yang masih terbuka—berharap disana ada Soonyoung yang bisa membantunya. Secepat kilat ia menutup pintu tersebut dan berlari lebih jauh kedalam ruangan. Ia celingukan mencari tempat sembunyi.

Memancing tatapan heran dari _hybrid_ kucing _Bombay_ yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya.

GREEEK!

"Astaga! Mati aku! Mati aku!" panik Wonwoo ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara derap langkah yang mendekat.

Si _hybrid_ kucing _Bombay—_ yang ternyata adalah Mingyu, menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawa sosok submisif itu bersembunyi di ruang gudang alat kebersihan.

"YA! KALIAN PASTI MENCARI WONUKU KAN!? PERGI KALIAN SEBELUM AKU MEMATAHKAN LEHER KALIAN SEMUA!"

Wonwoo kenal suara itu—itu Soonyoung yang baru saja mengamuk.

BRAK!

"DASAR HYBRID KURANG BELAIAN. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

"Jihoon sayang, tenang sayang, mereka sudah pergi—ya! Ya! Ampun!"

Wonwoo menghela napas lega, ia kini bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar Soonyoung yang tengah meminta ampun pada Jihoon.

Tapi, detik berikutnya ia bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat di telinga sensitifnya—dan jangan lupakan lengan kekar yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Wangimu enak," bisik sosok itu.

Wonwoo mati kutu. Ia panik.

Siaga satu!

Ekornya bergerak random, ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya terbebas sebelum akhirnya ia mematung dengan paras yang memerah sempurna.

"Sst, jangan bergerak terus, nanti si iblis kecil itu menemukan kita."

Dengan santainya, Kim Mingyu memegang erat ekor berbulu abu-abu yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa ekor adalah salah satu bagian sensitif untuk _hybrid_ submisif. Bahkan saking gemasnya ia menggigit pelan telinga abu-abu Wonwoo.

Membuat _hybrid_ itu—

"HUWAAAAAA!"

—menangis keras.

BRAK!

Belum sempat Mingyu melepaskan gigitan dan tangannya, pintu gudang itu terbuka, menampilkan Jihoon yang menatap kaget kearah mereka—yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh.

"HUWAAA—MAMA—"

"KIM MINGYU MATI KAU KEPARAT!"

"Tung—tunggu!"

Jihoon langsung menarik Mingyu menjauh dan memukul _hybrid_ bongsor itu dengan gitar kesayangannya.

Sementara itu Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo yang tengah menangis meraung-raung sembari memanggil mamanya. Tangannya mengelus surai lembut Wonwoo, meski begitu, otaknya tengah menyusun rencana penyiksaan yang pantas untuk _hybrid_ hitam itu.

 _Sialan, aku benar-benar akan mengadukan ini pada Seungcheol_ hyung _karena sudah berani_ menggoda _anak kucing kami—Kwon Soonyoung,_ hybrid Siberian Cat _yang menyimpan dendam pada Kim Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Next/delete?**

 _(Hibrida_ merupakan generasi hasil persilangan antara dua atau lebih populasi yang berbeda, baik fenotipe maupun genotipenya. Pengertian ini dapat mencakup generasi langsung (dekat) hasil persilangan, ataupun generasi lanjut hasil segregasi dari persilangan tersebut. Source: wikipedia.)

(Jadi, mari kita bayangkan di ff ini mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki wujud setengah kucing, baik dari fisik berupa ekor dan telinga, ataupun reflek dan tingkat kepekaan terhadap lingkungan sekitar, atau bahkan bisa berubah jadi kucing di saat yang diperlukan)

(maapkan saya yang belom melanjutkan **Bisa Apa?** _ **.**_ Mendadak ide mampet tapi yang pasti itu tetep saya lanjut sampai tamat )

(btw ini juga saya upload di wattpad, kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana bentuk kucing mereka, bisa mampir ke wattpad saya di **kuahsotomie,** karena disana bisa attach gambar wkwk)

(ps: btw ini terinspirasi pas saya makan siang dan liat kucing kawin. Okede)


	2. Chapter 2

Tubuh berbalut bulu lembut berwarna hitam itu bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menumpuk bagai menara disudut ruang seni tari.

Kucing ras _Bombay_ itu menatap was-was sekitarnya, takut jika Seungcheol ataupun Soonyoung menemukannya dan langsung mengurungnya di lemari ganti klub basket.

Sumpah, demi apapun, disana sangatlah bau—karena ia pernah sekali di kurung di tempat itu akibat menggoda Jeonghan yang saat itu sedang genit-genitnya.

Kucing itu—yang ternyata adalah Kim Mingyu terpaksa meninggalkan bentuk _hybrid_ nya dan menjadi kucing berukuran cukup besar hanya untuk menghindari Seungcheol yang sedang murka tingkat akhir.

Kronologis kemurkaan Seungcheol adalah, ketika mereka—anggota klub basket—sedang asyiknya _nongkrong_ sembari menggoda submisif yang lewat, _hybrid_ tampan tersebut mendapatkan telpon dari mamanya Wonwoo.

Baru saja Seungcheol ingin mengucapkan salam, wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu langsung menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata _mutiara_. Seungcheol saja sampai bingung—apalagi teman-temannya yang saat itu tanpa sengaja mendengar kemurkaan mama Jeon.

" _Choi Seungcheol, apa yang terjadi pada Wonuwonu huh?! Kenapa anak manisku ini menangis dan tidak mau lepas dariku—astaga Wonuwonu sayang, sudah jangan menangis, mama disini."_

Tentu saja Seungcheol bingung—ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya yang memiliki plester di dahinya itu tengah berkeringat dingin.

" _Jadi, Seungcheolku sayang. Bisakah kau membantu_ memusnahkan hybrid _kurang ajar yang sudah menggigit telinga Wonuwonuku ini?"_

"HAH?"

Mingyu yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya langsung mengambil langkah untuk kabur, namun urung ketika ia mendapati Soonyoung yang tengah berlari kearahnya. _Hybrid_ sipit itu langsung menghampiri Seungcheol.

"HYUNG KAU HARUS TAU! SI KUCING HITAM DEKIL ITU BARU SAJA _MENGGODA_ WONU!"

Hening.

Seungcheol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, ia menatap Mingyu dengan senyum teramat _manis_.

' _Mati aku.'_

Tanpa babibu, Mingyu langsung berubah menjadi wujud kucingnya dan berlari menghidari Seungcheol yang berteriak murka padanya dan berakhir bersembunyi di balik menara kardus ini—ia bahkan harus mati-matian menahan agar tak bersin akibat debu.

Dalam hati ia merutuk Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa ada _hybrid_ secengeng itu? Hm, tapi tak apa, dia manis kok. Apalagi ekornya lembut sekali. Mingyu kan jadi ingin memegangnya lagi.

Hehehe.

"Aku bersumpah, jika aku menemukan kucing dekil itu—akan ku kurung dia di loker milik Jeonghan!" sungut Sungcheol.

"Kenapa harus di loker Jeonghan? Biasanya kau mengurungnya di loker klub basket?"

"Loker Jeonghan seribu kali lebih menjanjikan siksaan pedih. Kau tau? Akhir-akhir dia sedang senang dengan parfum, jadi setiap hari parfumnya ganti dan dia menyimpannya di loker. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa wanginya loker itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin hidungku akan tahan dengan baunya."

"Benar sekali. Dan si Kim Sialan Mingyu itu pasti akan _menikmati_ nya."

Mingyu bergidik, ia membayangkan hal menyeramkan tersebut—membuatnya ingin muntah.

 _Hybrid_ itu mengendap keluar dari tumpukan kardus begitu dilihatnya Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sudah keluar dari ruangan seni tari. Ia meregangkan badannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke wujud asalnya. _Hybrid_ tampan dengan ekor dan telinga berwarna hitam.

"Mereka menyeramkan sekali. Sudah seperti orang tua menjaga anak perawannya saja," gumamnya sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

.-.-.

Jeonghan menatap iba kearah _hybrid_ manisnya yang tengah tiduran beralaskan paha Jisoo. Mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di halaman belakang kampus, mengingat tidak ada kelas yang harus mereka hadiri. Tangannya menyentuh pelan kedua mata Wonwoo yang bengkak.

"Astaga manisku, berapa lama kau menangis? Lihat mata cantikmu jadi bengkak begini," ucap si _Himayalan Persian_ itu dengan nada sedih.

Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah sedih—yang membuat Jeonghan harus mati-matian tidak menggigit telinga abu-abu yang tengah merunduk imut itu; dan membuat Jisoo mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan apapun.

"Sampai Mama mengatakan akan memberi hukuman untuk _hybrid_ itu," jawab Wonwoo dengan begitu polosnya—mengabaikan Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang kini terkejut bukan main.

' _Semoga saja Kim Mingyu masih bisa merasakan indahnya berumah tangga,'_ batin mereka berdua.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja Mama Jeon itu memang sangat protektif pada Wonwoo, jadi tak heran jika _hybrid_ manis itu memiliki sifat manja, pemalu dan cengeng luar biasa. Itu karena Mama Jeon selalu menjaga dan memanjakan Wonwoo, bahkan saat SMA pun tak jarang Mama Jeon akan duduk di bangku taman sekolah, dari pagi hingga putranya pulang sekolah.

Mama Jeon memang yang terbaik.

" _Hyung_ , _hybrid_ kemarin itu namanya siapa?"

Jeonghan menatap heran kearah Wonwoo yang bertanya, "Kim Mingyu, dia teman Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Tumben Wonwoo tanya?"

Wonwoo bangkit dari acara rebahannya, dan ganti posisi memeluk Jeonghan. Kepalanya mendusel ke bahu Jeonghan—membuat _hybrid_ ras _Himalayan Persian_ itu gemas setengah mati, apalagi melihat ekor abu-abu yang bergoyang lembut itu.

"Aku takut, _hyung_. Giginya menyeramkan, dan dia suka menggigit. Menakutkan," cicitnya.

Jeonghan gemas.

Tolong. Jeonghan tidak kuat.

 _Hybrid_ itu menatap Jisoo yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Jisoo, menurutmu aku bisa merubah hormon submisifku ke dominan tidak?"

"Astaga Jeonghan. Ayo ikut aku pulang, sepertinya kau butuh mendengarkan lantunan ayat suci."

.-.-.

Entah sudah berapa kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Kim Mingyu. _Hybrid_ itu benar-benar mengutuk Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang sepertinya sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memberinya maaf.

 _Hell,_ ia bahkan baru menggoda Wonwoo—belum juga menganeh-anehkan _hybrid_ manis itu.

Mingyu mengacak surainya kasar. Frustasi.

Ia menatap buku yang tergeletak dihadapannya—omong-omong ia sedang di perpustakaan, menghindari duo S itu untuk sementara; sampai dua _hybrid_ itu mau berdamai dengannya.

Mingyu menghela napas, untung saja ia ini _hybrid_ sopan yang masih menghormati _hybrid_ yang lebih tua darinya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan dua _hybrid_ itu sudah ia jahili sampai mati.

Bosan hanya berdiam diri di perpustakaan, ia beranjak untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Lebih baik ia kabur ke rumah daripada harus berdiam diri seperti makhluk bodoh—persetan dengan kelasnya yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi, Mingyu harus pergi dari sini sebelum Seungcheol membunuhnya.

Namun, langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari perpustakaan berhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok _hybrid Russian Blue_ yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Sepasang manik yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa bulat itu serius sekali menatap lembaran dihadapannya—membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar terkekeh.

Walaupun Mingyu sempat kesal dengan Wonwoo—yang demi Tuhan, sangat amat teramat cengeng—ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa sebenarnya ia tertarik pada _hybrid_ manis itu.

Tak ingin menjadi _hybrid_ yang hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonwoo.

Ia terkekeh ketika menyadari Wonwoo yang berjengit kaget ketika ia menarik bangku dihadapan _hybrid_ manis itu.

Disisi lain, Wonwoo rasanya ingin mengabaikan saja sosok Mingyu—tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana tidak? Mingyu terus menatapnya dengan intens—Wonwoo sampai ragu, itu Mingyu tidak mengedipkan matanya ya? Apalagi ekornya yang bergoyang dengan begitu semangatnya.

Wonwoo takut _hybrid_ dihadapannya ini menggigit telinganya lagi.

Mingyu masih menatap kearah Wonwoo—yang dibalas dengan Wonwoo yang semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan buku bacaannya.

 _Hybrid_ dominan itu tertawa pelan ketika melihat sikap imut Wonwoo. Astaga, kenapa Mingyu bisa berpikiran bahwa sosok _hybrid Russian Blue_ yang sedang menunduk itu begitu manis? Lihatlah telinganya yang merunduk lucu itu, belum lagi ekornya yang bergoyang gelisah.

Mingyu benar-benar ingin mengurung Wonwoo dirumahnya saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa imut seperti ini sih?" gemas Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya—memastikan perkataan Mingyu barusan ditujukan kepadanya.

"Aku berbicara padamu," ucap Mingyu—membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak imut. Aku ini tampan," elaknya.

Mingyu tergelak, "Kau tampan? Astaga, bercerminlah. Aku yakin kalau kau memakai rambut palsu dan rok tidak akan ada yang tau bahwa kau ini _hybrid_ jantan."

"Ya! Aku ini tampan, dan _manly_ ," ucapnya tak terima—yang tanpa sadar membuatnya memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti; cemberut.

"Mana ada _manly_ tapi menangis ketika digigit telinganya."

 _Kim bodoh Mingyu, tentu saja_ hybrid _submisif akan langsung panik dan takut ketika ada orang asing yang tanpa mengatakan permisi langsung menggigit telinganya; apalagi Jeon Wonwoo yang darisananya memang cengeng._

Wonwoo tidak sadar, bahwa ia semakin cemberut—semakin memperlihatkan wajah imutnya yang tengah merajuk—membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak untuk mengelus surai Wonwoo, tak ketinggalan diusapnya lembut telinga abu-abu milik Wonwoo yang kemarin ia gigit.

"Sudah jangan cemberut. Kau _hybrid_ submisif jantan paling cantik yang pernah kukenal."

Telinga Wonwoo menengang; yang kemudian bergerak-gerak lucu, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya tengah senang, ia mengulas senyum lebar yang membuat hidungnya mengerut lucu, "Um—terima kasih."

Mingyu yang melihat senyum Wonwoo semakin gemas, tangan yang semula mengusap surai lembut itu beralih mencubit gemas pipi putih _hybrid_ manis itu, membuat kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti tangan Mingyu yang mencubitnya tanpa ampun.

"Astaga manis sekali sih dirimu," gemas Mingyu, yang disambung dengan senyum tampan.

Membuat Wonwoo mematung—karena menurutnya senyum Mingyu sangatlah tampan.

 _hybrid_ manis itu terdiam—bahkan ketika Mingyu akhirnya pamitan pulang.

Setelah sosok Mingyu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Wonwoo menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan karena melihat senyum Mingyu.

"Apa aku sakit?" gumamnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—tidak mungkin kan?

Sesaat kemudian, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menelpon mamanya. Menurutnya mamanya itu pasti tau—Mama Jeon 'kan paling tau segalanya.

"Ma, kenapa jantung Wonu berdebar keras sekali? Perut Wonu juga seperti diaduk-aduk. Apalagi setelah melihat senyumnya itu, Wonu tidak sakit jantung 'kan ma?" tanya Wonwoo begitu sang mama menangkat telponnya—bahkan sampai lupa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

Mama Jeon yang mendengar dari ujung telepon mendadak bisu—ia tidak tau harus membalas apa, karena biasanya Wonwoo menelponnya untuk minta jemput.

Tapi sekarang? Wonwoo bertanya mengapa jantungnya berdebar? Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk?

 _Masa iya Wonuwonu keracunan?—Mama Jeon yang masih bingung._

Tunggu, Wonwoo bilang saat melihat senyumnya? Wonwoo tidak sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Demi dewa, Mama Jeon belum rela jika _kucing kecilnya_ ini jatuh cinta

" _Ah, jantung Wonuwonu berdebar keras setelah melihat senyumnya? Astaga sayang, Mama tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Wonuwonu alergi orang itu. Jadi Wonuwonu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya. Arrachi?"_

Wonwoo hanya bisa ber-eh saja. Heran mendengar ucapan mamanya. Tapi, memang dasarnya Wonwoo itu polos dan hanya percaya pada mamanya— _yang jika kata Jihoon, level kebodohan Wonwoo itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Minghao yang lemotnya minta ampun—_ ia hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan pesan mamanya.

 _Tanpa tau jika Mama Jeon sekarang sedang tersenyum bangga karena berhasil menjauhkan kucing kecilnya dari dominan kurang ajar itu._

 _Siapa yang sudah lancang membuat Wonuwonu deg-degan huh?!—Mama Jeon yang sedang mengutuk pelaku kasus jantung wonwoo yang berdebar tak karuan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continued**_


End file.
